Abstract: The University of Minnesota (UMN) Udall Clinical Core will be led by Paul Tuite, M.D. in collaboration with Scott Cooper PhD, MD. The Clinical Core will recruit patients with Parkinson's disease who are candidates for deep brain stimulation. The Clinical Core will be responsible for enrollment efforts for the two human subjects Projects of the Center (Projects 1 and 2) and oversee collection of clinical data, including all required data for the NINDS Parkinson's Disease Biomarkers Program Data Management Resource. The Clinical Core will work closely with the Biostatistics, Administrative, and Imaging cores, to facilitate the Aims of the Projects.